Accelerated Evolution
by Reverend Bizarre
Summary: Male Shepard/Liara T'soni Romance. Oftentimes men of war need to be reminded they are in fact still people and not just tools, but at what cost does regaining one's humanity come?
1. Traveler

**Chapter 1 (Traveler)**

The fires of Therum were becoming just a memory as the Normandy SR1 put light-years of distance between itself and the volcanic planet. Liara T'soni found herself in a difficult situation at this point in her life. Having just been rescued from planetary hell by a commander of whom she had never even heard of, hearing that her mother confirmed as a traitor, then learning the true fate of the Protheans, and now being spirited away like precious cargo on a ship – a human ship of all things, Liara could not tell if she was incredibly lucky or painfully unfortunate.

She sat on a bed in the med-bay, a gray-haired human woman examining her, poking, prodding, and scanning her every which way, trying to determine if the young Asari had suffered any actual physical damage in her great escape from the crumbling ruins.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, no broken bones or, hell, even a scratch." Doctor Chakwas said through a smile, trying to give her clearly nervous patient some semblance of reassurance.

"The Commander did an exemplary job of ensuring your safety, though I wish he didn't take such a idiotic risk in doing it, that arm of his is going to take a good week to heal, and that's if, if, he doesn't use it." The doctor rolled her eyes at her own statement.

Liara nodded her head in silence, azure eyes following the doctor as she paced back and forth between the beds. She felt bad that the Commander had been injured in her rescue; although at the same time she knew it was entirely his own fault.

What sort of fool gets that close to a krogan, Liara thought to herself. She sighed and turned her attention towards the doctor once more. "Thank you, Doctor. I am impressed by your knowledge of Asari physiology."

"Yes, well, they do try to actually teach us something in those shacks in between all that worthless protocol they ram down our throats." Said the doctor, satisfaction at her own wittiness leaving a wry smirk on her face.

Liara's eyes widened, the tenets of human interaction were something that had escaped her studies before she left home; thinking she had upset the doctor she attempted to explain herself nervously. "I, I am sorry if I of-"

"Relax, Doctor T'soni. I was making a joke" she said, touching Liara's arm in reassurance "As far as I can see, we're done here. The only thing you need is a good night's sleep and some food in your stomach, so I suggest you get down to the mess before all those ravenous manchildren eat everything. Go on, Doctor's orders."

Food. By the goddess yes. Liara felt as if she were starving now that she had a moment to sit and rest. She could not even remember the last time she had eaten a proper meal – days, perhaps a week she could not be sure, she was so absorbed in her work that she barely had time to make it to the barrier curtain as the Geth fell upon her. She thanked the doctor and began the trek to the Normandy's main mess area.

The door before Liara slid open silently and the bright holo-lamps of the cafeteria flooded her vision, causing her to squint slightly until her eyes readjusted. Everything came in to focus before her, a frightening sight – to Liara, at least – before her could be seen the broad spectrum of the naval social experience. Dinner time was the one point in the day where military decorum could be cast aside and the enlisted men and women could have a few scant hours of peace.

The Normandy was no exception to this rule either; Liara's eyes scanned worriedly over the sea of faces, some talking, some shouting, others whispering. She "stuck out" as Chief Williams would say and she knew it, she was a tall, blue, and quite alien compared to the rest of the crew – not only that but she was Benezia's progeny, a now avowed enemy of this particular crew, Liara whimpered under her breath and hoped nobody would start an incident over this fact. Luckily for her, her entrance had gone largely unnoticed, a few of the crewmen nearest to her gave her a once over and then quickly returned to their meals and conversations.

Liara swiftly made her way over to the Mess Sergeant with a tray in hand, trying her hardest to avoid eye-contact as she received her food, once her tray was full she did an about face and began to look the room over again for a suitable place to sit, preferably an area where she would not have to inconvenience anyone or be forced into any sort of social situation, by the goddess she wanted this day to be over already.

Across the room she spotted the attractive Lieutenant that had been there when the Commander rescued her, along with the Krogan that was with them chatting boisterously, to her left a Quarian talked with a man with close cropped hair, and to her right the Chief who had first greeted her when she boarded spoke with a balding man with a thin moustache.

The hall was packed any hope of sitting alone was crumbling swiftly, Liara had resigned herself to the wretched fate of having to sit near someone when she spotted a Turian skulking in the furthest corner away from the humans as he could be. Liara could not believe her luck, a Turian of all things here as well, finally, someone she could talk to without making a complete fool of herself, she raised her chin up and made her way over to him.

Liara tried to force a smile upon her face as she finally arrived at the table the Turian had seemingly commandeered for himself. "Greetings. I am Liara, Doctor Liara T'soni, I noticed you had the only empty table in the hall, would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Huh? What?" The Turian looked over his left shoulder then his right quickly before finally noticing the Asari standing above him. "Oh. Yeah, you're the Prothean expert we just picked up aren't you? Sure. Have a seat. Name's Garrus Vakarian, nice to meet you, Doc."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Garrus" said Liara, no longer needing to force her friendly smile as she sat down across from the Turian. "I'm curious, Garrus, why do you have the only empty table in the hall?" Liara cocked her head to the side as she finished her question, she found it odd to see Turians outside a group of any kind, she had always thought they were very easy to get along with.

Garrus' mandibles flared and a laugh escaped him. "Yeah, well, y'know Humans aren't so trustworthy of Turians these days and I don't feel like making a fuss about it, so I'll take my table and stretch my legs, it's their loss."

"Ah, yes. I can see how your species in particular might hold you back on a Human ship. I share a similar hardship, I am sure you have heard about who my mother is, yes?" There was a tone of sadness in Liara's voice as her eyes cast down to her tray.

Garrus nodded silently, finishing a bite of his food. "Yeah, I was briefed. Straighten up though, Doc, I know you aren't your mother, and so does the Commander, if anyone gives you any trouble he'll talk 'em down, he did it for me when I first got on the ship, hell he's done it for just about everybody. Besides, you've got one advantage I don't."

"And what might that be, Garrus?"

"Well by their standards, you've got a pretty face, and I know for a fact it's impossible for Humans to be mad at a pretty face. And by my standards, you've a fantastic fringe." Garrus gave Liara the equivalent of a Turian grin, obviously satisfied with himself.

Liara laughed nervously, embarrassed by such a direct compliment. "Thank you, Garrus, but I am afraid that if I even got the chance to speak with the Commander I would make even more of a fool of myself than I did at our debriefing, I know very little about reading human reactions or intentions, and know even less about their culture."

"Ah well it's not so hard, Doc. Just imagine them as ugly, short turians. We're practically the same, although the humans are a bit more ferocious."

Liara nodded, encouraged by this comparison "I hope you are right, Garrus."

Just then the door to the hall had slid open, two men saluted the figure now engaged in making his way over to the Mess Sergeant, he passed by them without a second glance. Maneuvering his way deftly through rows of seats it was clear where he was headed – Liara and Garrus' table. Her eyes betrayed her mind never leaving him upon his approach, studying him intently, taking in every detail about him as she could now that she had a moment to do so properly.

The Commander was tall, almost imposingly so with slightly bronzed skin, each step he took he carefully favored his right arm which was now all wrapped up in the highest quality medical tape and bandages to keep the medi-gel beneath firmly in place. This was not the only sign that he was a warrior, though; the Commander had scars to match his military prowess, one above his right eye, another on his chin, and one more on his left cheek giving him a rugged, almost grizzled appearance coupled with his short, tousled brown hair and nigh-unchecked facial hair just thin enough to pass by military regulations. A confident grin alit upon his face as he closed in, it made the Commander seem very welcoming, but one thing belied his seemingly warm aura – it was his eyes, frigid, pallid blue things that peered out beneath his moderate brow always seeming to look beyond whatever fell beneath his gaze.

Liara tried desperately to pry her attention from the man as to not be accused of staring. A deep gnawing began in the depths of her being, a feeling she was unaccustomed to accompanied by a tautness in her chest that she could not even begin to understand. At last she was finally able to rend her eyes from him and return to eating her meal just as the Commander stepped up, his focus wholly on Garrus for the time as he shoved him.

"The hell are you doing all the way over here in the darkest corner, Garrus? Too good to eat with the rest of the crew?" Shepard mocked a gasp. "And with our new Prothean expert as well? You're not trying to seduce her, are you? I'd better have a seat so I can keep an eye on you." The Commander's voice was deep but soothing in a way, his grin widened into a full smile as he barbed the turian.

Liara on the other hand could feel a fire building in her cheeks, she did not fully comprehend the banter that was taking place before, she had hoped it was not Garrus' intention to try and beguile her in any way. She kept her head down, focused on her mostly empty tray, only catching glimpses of the Commander out of the corner of her eye.

"Hell no on _both_ accounts, Shepard. I was merely trying to be friendly to the Doctor. She seemed pretty shaken up after your escapade on Therum, and as for your crew it seems they think _they're _too good to eat with _me_."

Shepard sighed and shook his head, moving around the table to find a suitable place to sit, though the table was mostly empty he took a place next to Liara. Liara did her best to avoid looking up and it proved an easy task, as for now the Commander's attention was on bothering Garrus. "Well they'll come around, and if they won't I'll shout at them, shouting generally gets through to jarheads."

Jarheads? What was a "jarhead" Liara pondered as she fiddled with the remnants of her food. A silence came over the table, the air had shifted, Liara could almost feel two pins poking at the side of her face. He was looking at her, she knew he was looking at her, or maybe right through her. She was afraid to meet his gaze and only dared to peek out at him out of the corner of her eye, and as she did she effectively met his gaze, his face seemed haggard in this light and his eyes almost glowed.

"My apologies, Dr. T'soni. I should have included you in our conversation. I get caught up things sometimes. I hope you are adjusting well to being on the Normandy, naval life can be... hectic."

Liara turned her head as to not be rude but found that she could not look the man before her in the eyes like she could another asari or turian, she felt that if she did she would not be able to look away, to be wholly entranced and say something idiotic like she did with Doctor Chakwas, instead she focused on his bandaged arm as she spoke.

"I-it is not as bad as I had first thought, Commander. I rather like it in my quarters, it is peaceful, quiet. Unlike here in the cafeteria."

"Ah yeah, it can get pretty loud around feeding time, but don't hate them for it, this is the one time in the day they can be themselves. As far as your quarters go, it's regrettable that they had to stuff you in the back of the Med-Bay. I can't imagine they gave you more than a cot to sleep on – maybe if we didn't have any ugly Turians hanging around you could get a proper bed."

"Hey I'm still _here_ you know." Garrus interjected, throwing an arm in the air like a child.

"I know and you're still ugly. It hurts me" Shepard shot back.

"Whatever." Garrus stood and adjusted the collar to his ship-fatigues before picking up his tray. "You're just mad because I got to talk to the Doctor first." The turian did an about face and cocked his head back as he walked away in a faux-huff.

"Well now. He's finally gone. It's just you and I... and the slow eaters." Shepard shifted his weight, still catering to that right arm of his as he crossed one leg over the other.

Liara had noticed this fact as well and it made her uneasy. He mind raced, wondered what she should do now, should she excuse herself or maybe tell the Commander a story, should she remain seated so close to him or move across the table. A thousand questions tore through her mind as her heart began to pound in her chest and her eyes remained focused on his damaged arm. There it was, she had found her opening, something to break this awful silence between the two.

"I am sorry about your arm." Liara cringed at the stupidity of her statement, she knew it was worded poorly and the fact that she knew it was not in fact her fault made it seem like more a callous statement than one of regret.

"This?" The Commander motioned with his good arm "This is nothing. Not even your fault." He smiled, confident as if he wore the wound with a twisted pride.

"Anyway. I'd like to know a bit more about you, Liara, do you mind if I call you Liara?"

Liara had finally found the will to look at his face once more and caught the very end of his smile. It endowed her with a confidence of her own, though the odd feeling in her chest returned and she felt almost compelled to answer his questions.

"Y-yes. I mean no, no I do not mind at all. There is not very much to say, Commander. I am only one-hundred-and-six, m-my story has just begun as my mother would say."

"Well there we are in disagreement, Liara. A person as accomplished as yourself must have some fascinating tales, plus at that age you must have a great wealth of experience, and please, call me Nick, you're not Alliance, you don't have to worry yourself with their protocol."

Liara's cheeks felt ablaze, she was not used to hearing such direct compliments, her work was often laughed at by her elders and to be labeled as "experienced" was something of an honor, even if the Commander was being rash about applying it to her.

"I-I will try to remember that Comm--Nick."

With that Liara fell into recanting tales of recent finds and crawling through musty ruins, occasionally having to fight off a band of pirates or slavers every now and then. She began to loosen up around the Commander, becoming more animated, smiling even. The Commander himself was an apt listener, not once seeming disinterested, his eyes never really leaving her face. A few comments escaped him, quips to prove he was taking part in the conversation but he held himself back carefully, as if to let Liara take the reigns in an attempt to build her confidence.

"It is just fascinating that a species can climb to such lofty heights by themselves and suddenly, without reason vanish, leaving behind only abandoned relics. A true mystery, I love them so. They are rewarding, in a way."

"I hadn't heard much of the Protheans aside from what they taught us in school. Well... I haven't heard much of any species, really. I've been neglecting my studies, I guess. Figured I put all of that behind me. Either way, thank you for your time, Liara. I hope in the coming days your and interest and expertise can be put to use in figuring out what the hell is happening inside my head."

Liara smiled at the thought, letting herself drift for a moment at the notion of sifting through the Commander's thoughts. "Snap yourself out of it girl," her mind yelled at her "That is not what he means, at least I think that is not what he means."

"I hope I can be of some help to you as well, Nick."

"I'll talk to you later, Liara." With that the Commander rose and left Liara to her own devices.

Tonight, Liara T'soni would nurse a budding confidence and curiosity within her. The Commander on the other hand, would only be nursing a bottle of Scotch until he was just numb enough to forget the burden upon him and the lives within is hands. He knew this story too well and dreaded its end.

* * *

**Author's Note: We'll get in to why Shepard is the way Shepard is in the next chapter. This one's all about Liara and her first day on the Normandy. Slow as molasses, I know. Way too descriptive and long too, but some things just cannot be worked around, or rather I am not adept enough to work around them. I doubt I'll even have the focus to finish this thing. Anyway, I think so often people discount Liara as someone who is wholly incapable of social interaction, that it is some foreign concept that is beyond her understanding. I disagree, I think she was raised to deal with Asari and by extension possibly Turian social interaction quite easily, but seeing as she has spent half of her life being an Archaeologist, she missed out on interacting with Humans and as such is a mite timid around them.**


	2. Depth Charge

**Chapter 2 (Depth Charge)**

Sleep is the great in between, a moment seems like a lifetime in this mindset, hours like traces of lines in the sand. From here the mind can do its work of keeping a person relatively sane without the encumbrance of the waking world.

The smell of pungent dirt pervades the nostrils accompanied by the faint aroma of fetid flesh. Sun beats down upon the two figures mercilessly, dulling senses and casting the world in sickening yellow haze. The area warps as the Commander's mind reels, he does not want to see this scene, not again, not ever again. Time shifts forward slightly, pungent earth gone now replaced by the stink of rot.

It will not end, it as if a punishment is being thrust upon him, thoughts bend in desperation, clawing desperately at the fabric of the dream-world. Time stands still yet the sand seeps down at a steady pace, in the end Shepard's mind is only fit to watch from its dark corner.

There on the very precipice of hell he stands, cries of a wounded man shattering the silence. The man's face is gaunt, veins in his neck a sickening purple-black hue. His face twists and contorts and he screams "DO IT, DO IT GOD DAMNIT, DO IT." And Shepard can only reply with silence, praying for this moment to pass, hoping he will wake up in time, but it is nothing other than exercise in futility. A gun presses to the man's chest and...

Shepard's eyes flew open, strained and bloodshot even in his sleep. Breathing heavily, he struggled to pull himself up, he looked around the room. He was not there, not on that god forsaken rock, but on the Normandy as far away from scout missions as one could get.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before reaching over in the dark, fumbling about a bit before sliding the nightstand's drawer open. Inside he found his quarry; a bottle, mostly empty now but still enough for a quick draught.

"It's gonna be a long day." He muttered

* * *

Liara yawned as she scanned over the various artifacts the crew had found on their travels. Corrupted data discs and old writings, a few interesting artistic pieces, all surely of great worth and value to the Alliance. For her though, it was boring busywork. Liara was not much for the dissemination of information, she found thrill in the discovery and explanation, not the filing of reports and deconstructing things in to their base parts so those at a museum could understand it.

She had grown restless. Though she enjoyed the silence of the Normandy she found that she had very little to actually do, feeling as if she had traded her Prothean prison for one of cold metallic walls and a holo-screen to write endless, droning reports on, and as such she often found herself daydreaming.

Liara often talked with Garrus, whom she had found quite the friend in, though not without ulterior motive as Garrus was the one whom the Commander often took out to missions, he would tell tales of his impeccable aim or speak wildly of Ashley's tenacity or Kaidan's biotic skill; most of all, Garrus would talk of the Commander – and Liara would listen to these tales more intently than she studied her artifacts.

"He's like nothing I've ever seen, Liara. I can't even begin to explain it" Garrus would say again and again to her. Garrus painted a picture of words for her that she marveled at for a time. Garrus likened him to more of a powerful artist than a warrior, explaining as best he could his movements; the way he would sling powerful biotic attacks one moment only to engage another enemy in close range combat with his illegaly modified Armax shotgun or give pinpoint covering fire with a sniper rifle while the team retreated. Garrus himself seemed godsmacked by the marked change in the Commander when he was on the field, likening him to one of his people's spirits of fury, or a very graceful Krogan.

Liara snapped herself from her daydream and looked about her surroundings, cursed them even. She knew she could do better than write reports, and although she did not find joy in the fight as Wrex or the Commander might, she knew she could be of more use by his side than here on this ship, knew that if the man she saw in person was only half of the story she must know the other half.

A smile brightened her face as she slapped her forehead, all the information she could ever want was right in front of her, she had full access to most of the databases on the ship, and anything that stood in her way she was savvy enough to get around, surely the Commander being Alliance and all would warrant him having a file.

She slid her reports offscreen and began her hunt for information, there were blocks sure enough, but they were weak enough for her to break through. A brief moment of guilt passed over her, feeling as if she was violating some sort of unspoken trust, this washed away though as the computer in front of her showed her the fruits of her labor.

She scanned it greedily, hoping to find a wealth of information, but the impish smile on her face soon faded. There was nothing there. Nothing interesting at least. Dates, commendations, biotic scores, weapons proficiency scores. Bereft of any insight as to where he came from, what he was before he was a soldier, even a birthplace. Liara scowled at her holo-screen and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"Perhaps today I can put my newfound courage to use." She wondered as she stood, stretching her arms, preparing for a triumphant march down to the lower deck to return the favor of interrogation to the Commander.

A jarring sight greeted Liara as she stepped off the elevator, here of all places was a mill of activity and movement coupled with droning noise of people working on things. Almost every primary crewmember was present, Wrex in a corner sharpening his knife, Ashley fiddling with a sniper rifle and Garrus applying omni-gel to the side of the Mako and heating it with a plasma torch. Liara could feel the courage that once welled within her quickly fading, she felt like running away when suddenly the Commander popped out of the top of the behemoth vehicle.

"Damnit, Garrus, I can't calibrate these stupid guns, the targeting VI is damned impossible."

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so difficult if you actually read the manual and maybe, oh I don't know, actually planned a route through your terrain – with all due respect, Skipper." Ashley shot up to him, not even turning her attention from her own task.

"Hah." Wrex bellowed.

"Whatever, _mom,_ when we go out next _you_ can drive and have Garrus be practically in your lap." Shepard shot back at her, a grin upon his face. "Or maybe we'll take the L.T. so you two can get real close."

Ashley's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, you are impossible Commander, I really don't know why the Alliance keeps you around."

While everyone was busy insulting each other – a practice that Liara did not think she would ever understand - Liara made her way around the milling lower deck crewmen and up to the side of the Mako. Garrus turned his torch off and lifted his faceplate to greet her.

"Hey there, Liara."

"Hello, Garrus." Liara said, looking up at the Commander, something she wished she did not do as he soon noticed her presence, his icy blue eyes locked with her own as a smile crawled across his face.

"Liara! What are you doing down here with us grunts?"

Though there was a grin on the Commander's face his words always seemed a bit hollow to Liara, she shook her head and returned her mind to reality, not wanting to drift off in another daydream.

"Ah... well I came to be with you." The words rolled out of her mouth before she could stop them, she felt her cheeks ablaze. "I mean, I, I came to speak with you, yes that's it." She scolded herself internally, why her mind always seemed to betray her whenever she tried to speak with Commander she would never know.

The Commander himself raised a brow at the Asari's faltering. "What about, Liara? Something wrong? Oh! Did you find some new revelation in all the artifacts we've found?"

A crooked, nervous smile found itself creeping on to Liara's face. "No, no it's nothing like that I was, ah, just wondering." She looked around a moment "Could we talk someplace quieter?"

"Yeah... sure." Replied the Commander, rubbing his shoulder. Carefully he climbed down out of the Mako, patting Garrus on the back as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Liara

"Get calibrating."

"Oh sure just leave me with all the work while you get to talk to the girl. I see how it is."

With that quip, the two disappeared on to the elevator leading back to the upper deck.

The Commander stood by Liara's side, staring at the wall, occasionally shifting his weight; doing anything he really could to avoid staring at her. A few moments passed and he reached over across her, pulling the emergency stop on the elevator itself. Liara eyed him nervously as the elevator ground to a halt.

"Um... Commander?"

"Relax, Liara. You wanted a quiet, private place to talk right? Doesn't get much more personal than here." In the emergency lighting of the cabin itself his smile looked dubious, sending shivers down Liara's spine.

"A-alright. I wanted to talk to you about my duties here on the Normandy... a-and my responsibilities towards the success of this mission." Liara's azure eyes darted about the enclosed space nervously, she felt like a caged animal at this point.

Shepard himself raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall, sensing Liara's trepidation he tried to take as non-threatening a posture as he could. "Well, how do you mean, Liara? We're not working you too hard are we?"

"What? Oh! No, no nothing like that. I ahm... just feel like I am not doing everything I can here on the ship, specifically spending all of my time on it." She replied, she felt moderately embarrassed; like she was insulting the Normandy.

"Ohhhhh," the Commander's eyes widened "The good doctor wants in on the action, eh? Wants a little piece of the glory. I didn't figure you for the fighting type."

A nervous laugh escaped Liara as her eyes tracked down to the floor then back up to meet his. "I am very capable in defending myself... Nick. I would also be with you, and whoever else might be with us, of course."

The Commander placed his hand on his chin in contemplation, piercing blue eyes studying the woman intently. She seemed fit enough for combat and he had read that Asari had the capability of being powerful biotics. He noted that she was the only person on her research team on Therum, although he did not know how long she had been there but if she often went out alone he figured her claim of being capable was true. The two eyed each other for what seemed like an eternity, seeming to want to say something to one another.

"Alright, Liara. I'll take you out on the next landing, but once you're there, there's no turning back. When you walk with me you must follow my orders, no matter the consequence."

"I understand, Nick."

Liara gave him a polite nod, satisfied with herself she exhaled, the air of tension that once permeated the elevator had long passed, her confidence bolstered she decided to ask another question of the Commander as he reached over, pushing in the emergency lock, causing the elevator to move once more.

"If I may ask... you know so much about me, about all of the crew really, I was doing some reading, trying to find out more about you but your file... it is surprisingly empty, why is that? What was your past like?"

The trademark grin that once brightened the Commander's face faded immediately. He turned his head back to her and gave her a look that could freeze water. "While I commend your ability to bypass Alliance firewalls, there is nothing for you to see, Doctor. There is nothing remarkable about me and nothing for _you _to find. I suggest you drop the issue immediately."

Liara eyed him, confused she tried to press on. "But, Commander I was onl--"

He moved quickly, his face now only a few centimetres away from hers. "I said drop it, Doctor T'soni. There are some things that don't need to see the light of day." Every word he spoke was laced with as much anger as he could muster, they ripped through Liara like knives causing her to wince. Never before had she been berated in such a manner.

The Commander's expression betrayed his anger as did his voice, wavering every few words. A lifetime of pain seemed to pass behind his eyes; the only thing that was in Liara's view.

She tried to the best of her ability to salvage the situation at hand, her arm reaching out attempting to touch his but the Commander merely shrugged it away.

"I-it was none of my business, Commander. I am sorry for... "

For what? Liara wondered. For trying to be sociable? For trying to get to know her current supervisor? Her head spun, she could only think of fleeing from this place, to get away from this mess she had caused.

"You're goddamn right it was none of your business." Growled the Commander as he stepped off the elevator, making his way to his quarters.

There he would sit, cursing himself for letting his emotions get out of control, both with Liara and the rest of the crew. Shepard knew now he must reign himself in, to withdraw so that no one else would be hurt when he was finally gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reminds me a bit of Henry Rollins' "I'M A LIAR" As always, reviews, criticism and trolling is welcome. **


End file.
